JamieLee: XSlut
by freakfaze
Summary: Found this story on my old laptop - up for adoption if anyone wants it - just send me a message.


**Jamie-Lee: X-Slut**

I do not own the x-men or any other characters, only the plot belongs to me.

* * *

><p>My Name is Jamie-Lee, and I am going to tell you a story and all you have to do is listen. My day started the same, foggy English day, me being groggy you know the `normal' life. But all that changed the day I moved to the `Xavier Institute of Higher Learning', I had only woken up and gotten downstairs for breakfast. My mom was in the kitchen cleaning.<p>

Mom: "Oh look what the cat dragged in, go and clean you're self up." She pulled her long blonde hair up and carried on washing.

My mom is a germ freak, hates them though give her due the house is spotless. As I walked up the stairs, there was a knock at the door. I ignored it and carried on, as I went into the bathroom I heard my mom chatting to someone. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and styled my hair. I walked back down stairs to see my mom in the kitchen, with a red head and an animalistic guy.

"You guys aren't here because of my `job' in the R&R club? Cause if you are I never hit anyone" I looked at my mother, who looked puzzled.

Red Head: "No we aren't here about your job as an erotic dancer, but here about you" she tried to keep herself from laughing.

Mom: "You are a what? I thought you worked in a bar as a barman?" she yelled.

"Well I did but err...low pay, so I became a dream boy" I kicked my feet, not looking at my mother.

Red Head: "Moving on, we have reason to believe that you have `gifts', and we want to give you an opportunity to control them safe and sound." She handed me a brochure.

Mom: "What gifts are these honey?" she looked at me.

Hesitating I tried to speak, but the words got caught in my throat. "I am stronger, faster, and smarter than a normal human being. I can control all the elements, and I can seduce and shag anything that moves plus control computers." I started walking away.

Mom: "Oh those gifts, nothing new I thought it was acting or something" she drank her tea.

I stopped dead in my tracks, "What? You aren't bothered?" I turned around.

Red Head: "You're...how do is say this? You're `twin' sister is enrolled at the Xavier Institute of `higher' Learning in New York. I am Jean Grey and this is Logan, your mother Jessica `Jessie' Andrews died when you were born. I and Xavier spilt you and your sibling when you're mother died, we thought this was the best course of action. The woman, who you believe to be your mother, is her Cousin Emma Frost." She smiled, trying not to sound like a crazy woman.

"Yeah right, well fuck off because I don't need this" I ran out the room, and upstairs slamming the door shut.

Mom: "Good going Jean, you really have a way with kids" she stood up and followed after me.

I grabbed my suitcase from under the bed, and walked over to my closet and grabbed my clothes. Just as I forced them into my suitcase, my mom walked in and stared as I stuffed my clothes in the suitcase.

Mom: "And where do you think you're going?" she sounded cold.

I turned to face her, "And what? You have no idea what I can do" I opened the window.

Mom: "I thought I taught you to be strong, seems teaching is hard" she walked up to me.

"If I go with them my life will turn upside down, everything I know never existed" I collapsed against a window, crying my mom walked over and hugged me.

There was a knock on the door, my mom got up and opened it stepping into the hallway. As I heard the voices talk, I got the necklace my mom gave me and placed it on the bed with a note saying.

`Sorry I can't live a lie, maybe we will meet one day. Love you JL'

I picked up the suitcase and clambered out the window, jumping on the garden. Looking back at the house one last time, I walked down the road. Not getting further than the next estate, a black Land rover pulled up.

Logan: "So is this the son of the legend that came to pass. You're mother would not be proud to see you run away, you know Jean only told you half the story." He looked in the rear view mirror.

"Wadda ya mean?" looked at him putting my hand behind my back, forming a ball of pure water.

Logan: "You look so much like you're mom. Anyway, you're mom died to save you and you're sister. If you ask me, running away is not respect bub." He looked at me pulling out a cigar.

"I am really horny, are you? Of course how about I solve the problem, but first you drive away you never saw me I will be at the R&R and I will show you a great time" My eyes turned red, and my body produced pheromones.

Logan: "Nice try kid, don't work on me. You're mom was the same, she seduced allot of people to get what she wanted, either that or kill them" he took a drag on his cigar.

"I'll see ya later then, because I am not going with you. Thanks but no thanks; I can make it on my own." The water ball shot into the sky, causing it to rain and fog heavy. I ran into the fog, as Logan called someone on the end of the phone.

* * *

><p>Two months had passed when I was on the run, I felt lonely, scared, and angry. I didn't want to run away, even now I regret it but my whole life was a lie. I was working as a pole dancer in the Gentlemen club, Alex the manager found me a place to live. Although you have to be 21 to be a stripper, he didn't mind I was 19, mainly because I was the hottest dancer. I was on my way to work; I had changed my image from 6 foot 1, blonde hair, blue eyes, shaggy hairstyle, to Black feathered hair, and green eyes. Anyway I was on my way to work when I noticed the land rover from two months ago, I ran into the side-entrance to the Gentlemen. The inside of the club was changing all the time, tonight it was red walls, with pictures of the dancers, and coat hangers. I hung my coat up and walked into the changing room, Marc and Daniel where just getting ready for their round on the stage.<p>

Marc: "Hey honey, a guy asked about you? Got something to tell us" his eyes gleamed with delight.

"What guy?" I asked out of curiosity, taking my shirt off.

Daniel: "A guy in his late thirties, red glasses, hard muscle?" he put his cop hat on.

"Never heard of him?" I smiled, and then I noticed Marc had a cut on his arm. "What's the matter with your arm?"

Marc: "You wouldn't believe it, I was making pasta, and I thought I saw something then I must have gashed it with a knife. Maybe it was a ghost, or ..." He held his arm tight.

"Anyone would believe the first part, but the ghost no way. Where's the Goth outfit?" I asked taking my boxers off, letting my cock that was five inch soft, but ten inch hard, and cut swing I also wax my pubes. Daniel pointed at the last cupboard on the end of the room, guys love to stare girls too, and god I'm horny. I walked over to the cupboard and got changed, by the time I was finished I had the Black leather Jacket, pants and boots; with a white shirt and black eye make-up. Justin and Blake walked in wearing boxers filled with cash; Justin was my height, brown hair, steel blue eyes, while Blake was black and had the usual qualities, brown eyes, black hair, and big fat cock.

Blake: "its war out there, you armed and ready?" he high fived me, laughing.

"B I'm always ready, see ya later in private dance" I walked out of the changing rooms in a Goth outfit.

Just before I got to the Alex slapped my ass, I turned and hugged him.

Alex: "How's my star dancer?" he pushed me off him.

"Better than ever, although I feel kind of lonely" I scratched my arm.

Alex: "Good" he said point blank.

"Good?" I yelled looking at him strange.

Alex: "Get on the stage" he slapped my ass again.

I walked behind the curtain, the announcer introduced me.

Announcer: "And now our star dancer J-Lee" as he said this I walked out to the rock music.

The crowd mainly consisted of men, some women where in the screaming sea of people. I focused on the pole, as I did this my body produced pheromones. The music changed and I span on the pole, getting lost in myself I looked closely at the crowd. Two guys where nowhere near the stage, I climbed on the pole taking off my jacket. Still looking in the direction, I saw one who looked hot but he was wearing red glasses, the other was a big muscular guy. I back flipped off the pole; I crawled like a tiger down the catwalk. A woman climbed on the stage, I stood up then walked to where she was. The two guys moved in their seat, I ran my hand through the woman's hair. The woman was in euphoria, kissed her neck down to her tits. Money was being thrown on the stage; I walked off the stage to the guys in the back. I took my shirt off; I rubbed against the guy with the red glasses.

"You work for Loran, or something?" I whispered in his ear, the guy was frozen.

Muscle: "We don't `work' for him, but with him?" he replied in a Russian accent.

"Really, well there is a policy in here. Any harassment and you're out; anyway you two are straight as a pin. Why are you in a male strip club?" I asked ripping my pants off. Shades: "You...we came to bring you with us" he pushed me off him.

"Really, well I don't do threesome, unless when I'm blue balled"

Muscle: "Fine, but if you're tortured to death, not our problem" they got up and left.

I walked back onto the stage, in my black underwear. I looked at the two guys standing in the doorway, just as they left another guy entered. The guy was wearing black Attire, all complete with a dorky helmet. He stood there deadly coldly, I grabbed all the money off the stage kissed a guy then ran for it. The dorky guy must have known he waved a hand; all of a sudden a bar fell from the ceiling. I stopped just before getting hit; I turned and hit him with a fiery blast sending him flying to a corner of the bar. I ran into the changing rooms, no one was in so I quickly pulled on my clothes and ran out the back. A green guy was waiting, now he was ugly the kind where you have a one night stand and wake up with a mingger.

Greeny: "All right kid `ere for a mo while magneto comes" he had a pure cockney accent, I would never have mind it but he had black teeth.

"Fuck Off you twat" I copied his accent then walked away, not looking back big mistake.

Just as I walked away, this green slimy thing curled around me. I fell onto the floor hitting it with my face, I looked at the Froggy thing he had his tongue wrapped around my legs. Then this guy walked up, he was built like a brick shit house and had long blonde hair. He lifted my head up, and then growled something, and then I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the distinct sound of engines, I felt my face it didn't hurt, and I then threw the cover off my body. The room I was in was small, like one of those bunk cabins; I poked my head out of the curtain. The walkway was empty apart from a few costumes in Glass cases. I pulled out and landed on the metal floor, just as I got up Logan walked into the room.<p>

Logan: "Ok kid?" he pulled me to my feet.

"Where am I?" I looked around like I'm lost.

Logan: "Blackbird, take it you met Slim up front, and the tin man" he pulled out a cigar.

"Where's my mum?" I asked forwardly.

Logan: "Well she flew out to the school last month, when you done the vanishing trick it scared the shit outta her" he lit the cigar and walked out leaving me lost for words.

I looked at the door, the room was freezing cold. The clothes I had on where a white tank top and my ripped black Jeans with no shoes. I walked into the next room; Logan was up front with two other guys. I crept over to a seat next to the muscle; he looked at me before turning away to draw.

"Look about the lap dance; I thought you went to the club because you wanted to party. Sorry" I apologized.

Muscle: "No, we had it coming because we did go into a strip club" he looked at me then continued drawing.

"What you drawing?" I looked over his shoulder, to see a picture of a young looking woman.

Muscle: "Nothing!" he covered it up before I could see clearly.

"It's your girlfriend, don't worry big guy I won't tell" I got out of the chair, and walked toward Logan and shades.

Logan: "What you up to kid?" he looked at me rough.

"Do you look at kids with that face?" I snapped.

Logan: "What did ya say `bout my face?" he stood up viciously, I heard a couple of snickers from the front and behind.

"Kidding, god take a chill pill. Don't be so stiff, loosen up" I walked behind shades. "You two still owe me for the lap dance" I sat down to see Logan smiling. "See I'm the loose one in the entire group" I sat down.

Shades: "Don't be offended or anything but are you really gay?" he looked at me.

"Nah why do one gender, I am a fully fledged greedy bastard" I put two hands out and formed fire in one, and water in the other.

Shades: "And a `greedy bastard' would be?" he looked at the two elements merging together.

"A bit of a bi, you wondering I'm doing huh?" I made the elements form a cloud.

Logan and Muscle looked at me, same with shades.

"Now tell me what happened back there, because in the shortest time I know when you're lying. Tell at least on lie and this `Jet' will vanish in to nothing" I stood up my eyes had turned a pale blue white.

Logan: "Whoa kid, okay calm down. You were knocked unconscious, and well I was around the back. I saw Sabretooth walk to the back door, I ran behind him I saw you on the floor, I called Scott and Peter they fought him and we brought you on board" he put his hands up to say peace.

My breath increased and the fiery water started surrounded me, Logan unsheathed what looked like claws from his hand. Shades put the ship on auto-pilot, and muscles turned into a big silver dude. I started feeling weak, and then all of a sudden I seemingly passed out, but something took over my consciousness.

Conscious: "The boy and the girl are in great danger, same with the mother. You must guard them with your lives, for they are three of the five keys" the force that was in control faded. And my body lay unconscious, as Logan and the other two moved forward the cloud vanished.

Shades: "When we get back remind me not to piss him off"

* * *

><p>I awoke to the feeling of the sun on my face; I could hear the birds chirp and some crackpot playing loud music somewhere in the building. The bizarre thing is this isn't my flat, it had all my things; my clothes, my pictures, my laptop, and... The necklace I left my mum. I climbed out my bed and walked to the stand it was placed on, it was the same as I left it. I walked over to the desk underneath the window, and switched my laptop on. I typed in the password, and the desktop appeared. The creepy thing was there were new programs and a file; it had a note saying;<p>

Welcome if you are reading this don't be alarmed but we have upgraded you're laptop, you have a bigger hard-drive and all the latest in software. It took a long time to find the password, we have left it the way you had it. Oh and those illegal files, have been wiped consider it a home gift.

Xavier Institute Of Higher Learning.

I turned it off and looked in the mirror, I looked really pale. Then I heard a knock on the door, I grabbed a robe then answered it. This weird girl pushed herself in, she was like a mini me, but more feminine, she had my blonde hair, my blue eyes, and my nose.

Girl: "Hey I guess you're my twin that was on the run but wasn't, I'm Ashley and this is your new home. Or whatever, if you do eat come with me to the kitchen for a calorie-fest and you and me can talk" she walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Well don't mind me getting changed" I got a pair of my black jeans and a white nylon t-shirt with `badboy' printed on the chest and the Cascada Logo on the back. The girl pulled out a phone and started texting, and I went into the bathroom. "So you got a name?" I called through the door.

Girl: "Ashley Andrews, I already got yours `Jamie'" she continued texting.

"So you know about tracking me down then, and me being a dancer?" I had pulled on the shirt.

Ashley: "Who doesn't, but hey you can teach those sluts to dance better huh?" she called back sending a message.

"Touché, I know you and me can get along like sugar and tea" I fastened the button on my jeans. I then furiously brushed my teeth, and styled my hair.

Ashley: "Yeah, okay before you go anywhere we need to see Charlie boy downstairs. Let me warn you now he doesn't half try to read your mind, when it comes to you being new and all you need to try to shield yourself. Also you're `mom' wants to see you, then food" she checked herself in a mirror, as I walked out the bathroom.

"Let's go then, because I could murder a burger. What time is it?" I asked putting on a pair of gym shoes.

Ashley: "Around eleven, let's go see Charlie then" she linked my arm and pulled me down one corridor, then another, until I got to the grand marble staircase.

"Something tells me I'm not in Kansas anymore, although I never been out of England" I cringed.

Ashley: "Don't worry kiddo, we'll have you house trained in no time. I need a guy so bad, the last one wasn't so kinky" she sighed.

"Like I needed to know that, and what has this got to do with new country?" I asked creeped out.

Ashley: "More than you know" she pulled me down a long hallway to a big wooden door. "Last stop Charlie boy" she opened the door and dragged me like a disobedient dog to a chair.

Man: "Ah welcome, I am Charles Xavier the owner of this establishment. You must be Jamie-Lee, I gather you met you're twin Ashley" he smiled putting an old book down.

"Yeah, where do you teach if this is a school" I asked looking at the book on his desk.

Charlie: "Yes we teach a range of things, but since you already graduated there is no need to teach you. Although you do need help with your powers, but as the saying goes `You can only be taught so far the rest is experience" he put a hand on the book and moved it away.

"My experience is rather good, and it tells me you're not reading Shakespeare but covering a top shelf magazine in the book. Yeah I can use the help with my powers, maybe I could teach dance to kids or something" I smiled as he put the book in the desk.

Charlie: "Yes you might be good, you get the creative side from your mother" he smiled.

"Why it is everyone says I'm a mirror image of her" I asked as Charlie gave me a photo of a young woman my age. The woman in the photo looked a more effeminate version of me, she had long two toned hair, with deep sea eyes.

Ashley: "According to half the population she was a fighter, she did have a flaw, her personality was split into three. Jessica was the main; Claire was secondary, and the force Undine was last, the Undine was sent her to fight the Phoenix. The Phoenix is taker of life, the Undine the giver, the Phoenix was a part of the universe with the Undine. Jean Grey had an essence of the Phoenix inside her, while Jessica had all the Undine force. The Phoenix fought the Undine, and Jessica died unleashing the full force" she smiled at a sad explanation.

"Something is being hidden, what is it?" I demanded looking between my sister and Charlie.

Charlie: "The undine increased you're aging, you are biologically five but physically nineteen. It appears the aging has stopped, but you and Ashley have an essence of the Undine" he explained with a dead serious face.

I burst out laughing at what everyone said, "You expect me to believe that crap, well think again because I don't. Also I have memories of growing up, not five years so, the loony bin you climbed out of you can crawl back in" I looked at the expression that Charlie gave me, before walking out.

The kids started coming out of classrooms, and the last person to run into was my mom. Just as I got past the classroom, I heard a voice in my head.

Mom: "_Hello Jamie, where you going_?" I carried walking, until I reached the marble staircase I never replied.

"_I know I have no mental problems, and I know that I have a very small telepathic ability_._ You do realize this is kidnap, and the fact is I can sue you're arses till kingdom come_" I pushed my way through the crowd on the third floor.

Mom: "_Jamie I can read your mind_,_ hell I can comatose you_. _What's the matter_, _we can talk this through_" she still tried to make me stop.

"_Get out of my head, which is no place for freaks like you_" I got to my room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>I stayed in my room for what seemed hours, doing nothing but researching the mansion and this `Charles Xavier'. All I could find was that he was an `out of the closet' mutant, and the fact he was fighting human mutant relations. What a freak, he could have an establishment for mutants and the government doesn't react? Well all I can think of, is that someone is paying `persuasion' money. Which is I think illegal, but I'm gonna get outta dodge before anything happens. In know what you're all thinking `Why run?' well I don't know maybe the thrill to be hiding or the fact I hate myself. All in ten minutes my life was turned upside down, first if that Jeanie babe never said anything then I would be at work and dancing may arise off, secondly if I never was a mutant then that would solve all my problems. My whole two hour peace came to an end when I heard another voice; it wasn't my mum's or anything.<p>

Voice: "_Jamie_,_ Jamie do not runaway you must stay_. _The time of a new age is coming to pass_,_ the story leads two paths only you can pick the right way_. _You, you're sister, and mothers are all in great danger_, _the lock needs to be unlocked to save the universe_" the voice faded, with a knock on my door.

Shades: "Hey kid I brought you something, Christ you look like shit" he put a tray on my desk.

"Thanks, so I'm just curios. How is this place not bombarded with anti-mutant cops and shit, I mean it does have a public mutant Headmaster"

Shades: "We advertise this is boarding school for the highly intelligent, human never see past that thin veil" he looked at me worried.

"Ooh, someone was a bad boy. You been paying silence money on top haven't you? Who is it you pay?" I grinned walking into the bathroom to get my tooth brush.

Shades: "Well we pay S.H.E.I.L.D, the world protection, but they only give enough rope. We have to advertise, and train the kids in the sub-basement" he tried to smile.

"Too much Botox can do that to your face. So let me get this straight, you pay world police to hide. You're just digging a deeper hole, how do you get parent believe the kid are smart?" I asked sitting down brushing my teeth.

Shades: "You're smarter than you look, so what are you gonna do tonight gonna meet a girl?" he looked me casually.

"Maybe a guy, as Andrew Van De Kamp says `I like Vanilla, but I might try chocolate'" I walked up to Shades.

Shades: "So tell me how you're doing with that?" he scurried out and I followed.

As I walked into what appeared to be a game room Ashley ran over, to pull me to a sofa by a TV.

Ashley: "Guys this is my twin Jamie, he got here this morning" she pushed me down.

"Hi, so who are you guys?" I asked puzzled.

Boy: "I'm Bobby, I control Ice"

Girl: "I'm Allison, I control lava"

Muscle: "Peter, you met me on the Jet"

Girl: "Kitty, I walk through walls and I am dating metal hunk peter"

"Okay, well you all know my name. And like Bobby, and Allison I control all elements. Fire, water, air, earth, and I have a very limited telepathic ability, also I produce pheromones so strong that Logan was lusting and he had to fight it lastly I can manipulate machines to do some things. I don't know about my sis here but I guess she can do the same" I formed a ball of fire and water to prove my point.

Ashley: "How can you gain that control? I mean I'm like you but I always cock up with two elements" she formed a ball of air and a green dust.

"I can only control one element successfully; I passed out on the jet forming a bomb. Peter was there to witness the whole thing. Then I woke up with a heavy hangover, and I found my computer was wiped" I smiled and out of my control the four element balls joined together, Peter ran out of the room in terror.

Ashley: "What did you do? This better not explode!" she yelled at me as Jean and a black woman with white hair ran into the room.

Jean: "What is going on in here?" she looked at me and Ashley.

Ashley: "We wanted to show the group our control and um...well Jamie's elements joined mine" she scratched her head and the multi element ball shot out of the window.

"I am so not paying for that" I said calmly.

Woman: "I'm Ororo, now the formalities are over. Get outside and at least try to stop it!" she yelled running out the room.

"God, what's up her arse?" I asked pulling Ashley with me.

Ashley: "Well that would be Logan" she replied giggling.

When we got outside, the ball shot up ten feet before shooting down, and causing a crater in the grass. Inside the crater a young man, who looked about six feet tall, black hair, brown eyes, and a very macho look.

"Did we do that?" I looked at him coming round.

Jean: "Interesting, in matter of fact hunky" she looked at him standing up in the buff.

Ashley: "Damn he is gorgeous, I bet I can get his number" she started licking her lips

"How can you get his number if he popped out of a crater?" I asked doing the same

Ororo: "Who is he? He does look familiar" she stated thinking

I walked over to the crater guy, he obviously looked tired.

"Do you have a name? Then we can help you home" I spoke like he was stupid.

Man: "I do speak English" he replied back with a deep voice, and the same voice that was in my head appeared again.

Voice: "_He is a key, keep him with you. Well done now you have to find two more, you're mother is going to be the hardest_" the voice left me, and the guy looked at me weird.

Man: "You on drugs kid or something? Get me some clothes" he spoke really rude.

"I hate arseholes like you, but come on I think I got some clothes that fit" I lead him past the few student in gossip to my room.

"So do you have a name or are you not the talkative type?" I asked handing him a pair of jeans and an evanescence shirt.

Man: "Adam Andrews, all I know is I have a little sister..." he was interrupted

"Jessica" I finished his sentence.

Adam: "How do you know?" he sat down on my bed.

"My apparent mother bet you're thinking how. Well she got pregnant, got a force or something on the wagon, then me and Ash's growth spurted a couple of years" I replied sitting next to my so called uncle.

Adam: "Well that sounds a little like her, god how old am I" he asked looking serious.

"Well, she must be older looking because you look about seventeen" I replied as Ashley walked in.

Ashley: "Have you got a name out of him yet?" she walked into the bathroom to put some lipstick.

Me and Adam: "Adam Andrews, your uncle" he got up to pick up the tinfoil wrapped sandwich on the tray.

"We better go see Charlie, seeing as this is his house" I lead Adam out the room.

Two days had passed when Adam came into my life, nothing weird but we had to share a room. Adam was a typical `teen' boy, when I went to Charlie he said `He should be twenty five'. Although he isn't a pain he is one messy room-mate, especially when he leaves dirty toilet-roll beside his bed.

"So you're a virgin?" I asked point blank.

Adam: "No, just horny" he looked at me with a serious face.

"If looks could kill I would be six feet under now" I looked at him and then my laptop.

Adam: "What is it with you and that laptop? You've already spent two days on it" he walked behind me.

"I'm looking under birth, deaths and marriages, for your sister. So far zilch, but maybe she never died with a certificate" I looked at the network connection. "Maybe it might be in this system, hold on a sec" I focused on the PC until a bunch of zeros and ones appeared.

Adam: "Good at PC huh, well can you break down the porn filters?" he added picking out some clothes.

"I already done it, besides some of the teachers stare at it all day anyway" I smiled coyly.

Adam: "You are plain evil" he walked out for the lunch hall.

* * *

><p>I continued to work on it, until I passed some of my old files that obviously hadn't been wiped. The only weird thing about this was that there was no security blocks...damn me and my big mouth. The thing that was stopping me was a file called `X-protocol 1', now how to pass this? I temporary closed it down, and after that I got hit with more programs. After a while I gave it up and was just about to walk through the door when shades stood there, and boy did he look pissed.<p>

Shades: "Come with me, the professor wants to see you" he led me down to the office.

Charlie was sitting at his desk, reading the exact same book.

Charlie: "Thank you Scott you may go do what you normally do" he waved him out.

"Yeah maybe Jean needs some attention" I laughed as he left.

Charlie: "Can I ask why you tried to hack Cerebro?" he looked at me sternly.

"Trying to find a crumb of my mother, the only thing is she never existed on the government computers" I put my puppy dog eyes on.

Charlie: "Well all you needed to do was ask, and you won't be in as much trouble" he looked at me relived.

"Now tell me, where is the fun in that?" I asked with another of my poses.

Charlie: "I know what it's like to be your age, hormones and all. But please do behave yourself, oh and you have a test in two hours have your sister and uncle there" he then dismissed me.

* * *

><p>I was about to walk to my room when I was pulled by Logan, he had a strange look about him.<p>

Logan: "Kid can we go somewhere more private" he pulled me into the elevator.

"What do you want?" I asked forming a green ball of dust.

Logan: "Remember when you used that seduction on me, how long does the effect last?" he looked at me worried.

"As soon as I leave the area, but can stay in your system for twenty-four hours. I take it you're still lusting"

Logan: "Yeah, and the only thing I can think of is tapping that tight...big...ass" he licked his lips looking at my arse.

"We can do it in my room, I have enough condoms to last a life time" I pushed the button for the third floor.

Logan was led to my room, and was pushed onto my bed. I pulled my shirt off, and crawled on to the bed, I then started kissing Logan violently. His mouth tasted of a minty tobacco, but hey you gotta live sometime right. I then carried on snogging his face off, but then I got hit with an image of Ororo which made me stop.

"I'm sorry, I can't you're dating someone. And I don't wanna be a side dish, sorry it's not you it's me and I feel like I'm using you" I put my shirt on and went into the bathroom.

Logan: "Hey you gotta live once, listen I can't get you out of my head" he put his arms around my chest.

"And what it'll be out you're system, think again it'll be always on your mind" I started styling my hair.

Logan: "I only want a taste, besides no one will know" he pressed his cock against me.

"If you shag me, and then boast to your X pals. Then that metal will be ripped out your body and shoved up your arse, got it?" he tore my shirt off.

Logan pulled me out of the bathroom and threw me on the bed, he pulled his shirt off and man did he have a good chest. His chest was hairy and built like a barrel; I formed a sharp knife and cut his belt. Logan must have took this as a sign to strip because in an instant he was in the buff, he had a hairy black pubic region, and a very thick seven incher dripping with pre-cum. I took my pants off and my soldier was armed and ready, I lay there in all my glory my whole ten inch was locked and loaded. Logan crawled on the bed and hoisted my legs in the air, damn this guy never has...oh wait that is so good man this guy ain't straight. I was being sent to a happy place; Logan really knew how to rim. He stopped for a second, and then shoved his cock in my mouth. It all came as a shock actually; because it was so thick it wouldn't go down my throat. Logan member had a salty taste and an overpowering musky smell, Logan placed both hands on the back of my head and pushed really hard making his cock go down my experienced throat. I thought I was going to choke, but he pulled all the way out and forced it in again, before you knew it he was face fucking me like a pro. I could feel the girth thickening by the second, but as they say the bigger they are the harder they fall. And did he fall, right in my glistening rose bud; it really burned like a hot poker on bare skin, but you know just grin and bear it all till the euphoria. Logan was a hard and fast fucker, but he did let me get used to it. I must have had a hard place to hit my G-spot, because he was violently fucking me until my phone rang.

Logan: "You better answer it" he stopped and pulled out.

"~Hello~" I asked sitting up.

Ashley: "Jamie, Charlie wants to see you in an hour. So better get ready" she hung up on the other end.

"Now where were we" I shoved his sausage up my really loose hole.

Logan put me in a doggy style position, and shoved as far as he can go in me. I say next door could only hear was growling, and started stroking my cock. Logan's pace was on the rise, I could feel my balls clench and about to release my seed. Logan drove into me really deep and hard, actually touching my G-spot making me cum out of control, and Logan he growled like a bear (get it bear, Logan is a bear LOL) and I could feel him emptying inside of me with each spasm more of him was fertilizing my insides. I laid back on the bed as Logan lay beside me, I reached over to kiss him and the door opened and who stood in the door way...


End file.
